


Tension

by NightshadeMaiden



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Co-workers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22470919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightshadeMaiden/pseuds/NightshadeMaiden
Summary: Harry has noticed that Thatcher and Dokkaebi's relationship has reached another bumpy road. But it isn't just about training.
Relationships: Grace "Dokkaebi" Nam/Mike "Thatcher" Baker
Kudos: 14





	Tension

While Harry had definitely helped them a tad bit, Thatcher and Dokkaebi were still at odds with each other. They didn’t see eye to eye yet and it was quite obvious. Thatcher still scoffed at some of Dokkaebi’s method and Dokkaebi would lash out at him afterwards. Their relationship was strained, to say the least. It didn’t take someone like Harry to see that. But being the new Six, Harry had to figure out something to slowly patch up their relationship.

It had taken a few weeks of sessions but Harry had a growing suspicion on what exactly the problem was. 

While it wasn’t shared between them, both of them had some sort of sexual tension. Dokkaebi’s was easily explainable. Jackal had been sent off back to Spain for a GEO mission and hadn’t come back in nearly a month. The two were coworkers with benefits, to say the least, and from what Harry had gathered, the two did it often. Dokkaebi was simply suffering from sex withdrawal. 

Thatcher had a similar problem. After his divorce, he gave up on romance and obviously sex too. Although, he did hint at a one night stand, which makes Harry believe Thatcher also needs something to ... “relieve his stress” as Harry wrote down in his notes.

Of course, Harry was unable to get any information on Jackal’s return as even the GEO didn’t know how much longer the mission would take. He was able to get Jackal on the line for Dokkaebi, which boosted her mood for a day or two. 

Thatcher’s problem was harder for Harry to solve. He couldn’t come up with a way to temporarily fix his issue. Harry had dropped some hints but they were met with a laugh before a quick refusal.

Harry had actually begun to think he had misdiagnosed Thatcher’s problem. But those thoughts were cleared out of his mind when he spotted Thatcher stumbling in training. Normally this is odd behaviour for him and Harry would be worried but he only felt assured when he caught the reason why.   
  


Thatcher had gotten… distracted by a fellow female comrade. 

So Thatcher’s problem was his repressed desires for some sexual attention. Now came the hard part again, getting Thatcher to indulge in those urges. Of course, he could try getting the two to indulge with each other but it came with the risk of creating a worse rift between the two. Thatcher would be against it and Dokkaebi would definitely be against it. She was very loyal to Jackal. 

Plus he’d be seen as a pervert to the two.

But he took the risk. Thus, the three stood in his office with Thatcher and Dokkaebi giving him disgusted and odd looks. Harry sighed and averted his gaze. “It’s merely a suggestion.”  
“You want me to have intercourse with Dokkaebi all because you think it’ll help me? In what way?” Thatcher questioned.   
“Must I go over your distracted behaviour in training recently?” Harry asked back, “in front of Dokkaebi?”

A pink tint appeared on Thatcher’s cheeks and he scoffed as he leaned back into his chair. “Alright fine then mate, I am sexually deprived but I’m not gonna be fucking Dokkaebi to solve that.”  
Dokkaebi silently glared at Harry. Her eyes spoke for themselves. There was no way she was going to have sex with a man like Thatcher. She had Jackal, even if he wasn’t currently there.

Harry sighed again, “Dokkaebi, your condition is much worse than Thatcher’s. You’re in a withdrawal state, ever since you left your partner when you joined Rainbow,” he told her.  
Dokkaebi’s eyes softened, although they still glared. She was grateful he didn’t hint at her and Jackal’s relationship.

Harry stood up. “I’ll allow you two to talk about it alone. If you decide against it, you can leave my office once I leave or you can stay and use my office as privacy. Just don’t make a mess,” he told the two before leaving the room.

Dokkaebi sighed and looked down. “This is stupid,” she mumbled.  
“You had a partner?”  
“Have. I have one. I keep in contact with him.”  
“He know about Jackal?”

Dokkaebi flinched at the name of her Spanish lover. She glanced up at Thatcher. “You know?” she asked.   
Thatcher chuckled and nodded. “You’d need to be blind to not notice, mate,” he replied.

She huffed and crossed her arms. “My partner is Jackal, there’s nobody else. I… just don’t like showing that I’m dating someone twenty years older than me,” she explained.  
“And since he’s out in Spain, you aren’t getting anything, are ya?” Thatcher questioned. Dokkaebi only nodded softly. “Jackal doesn’t know when he’ll be back. The mission keeps leading to dead ends.”   
“It’s just a friends with benefits thing currently, right?” he asked as his eyes travelled down Dokkaebi’s body.  
She turned her gaze to him, catching him eyeing her down. “So far, yes.”

Her eyes flicked over to Thatcher’s crotch which had grown tighter. “I… I suppose that whole idea isn’t so bad,” she mumbled.  
“I was thinking the same thing.”  
“Just a quick blowie, alright?”  
“That sounds good to me.”

Dokkaebi pushed herself off her chair and got in front of Thatcher. She fell to her knees and watched him shift forward and spread his legs. She squeezed the metal slider of his zipper and pulled it down. Her hands gripped the waistband and pulled his pants down as well as his boxers. Her eyes stared at the half-hard cock in front of her. She glanced up at Thatcher who ran a hand through her hair. She spat on her hand and wrapped it around his shaft. Her hand pumped his cock until it stood tall and she felt his veins pulse against her palm. She licked the tip to tease and felt Thatcher thrust his hips up eagerly. She purred and narrowed her eyes with a sly smirk. Her tongue licked up his shaft before pushing the tip into her mouth. 

“Aah, fuck, just like that, Grace,” Thatcher groaned, “Just a little deeper, luv.” 

She curled her tongue around his cock before pushing her head down, taking in more of Thatcher’s thick cock. She hummed in delight and closed her eyes, using Thatcher’s thighs as support.   
He gripped her hair and began to guide her mouth up and down his erection. He bucked his hips eagerly and groaned out, melting into the chair. He could see one of the reasons why Jackal loved Dokkaebi. He glanced down at her, she was focused on pleasing him. He let out a moan as his balls received a small, soft squeeze. He pushed her head down further in response. “Fuck, keep fucking doing this, Grace. I’ve got a nice big surprise for you afterwards,” he groaned.

Dokkaebi wanted to roll her eyes out of her skull at his comment but continued to bob her head and suck his dick. One hand wrapped around the base she couldn’t fit. She probably could, she just didn’t want to be nose deep in Thatcher’s thick pubic hair. She had to admit though, his cock was pretty good. It easily rivalled Jackal’s although she favoured Jackals more. She hummed in delight as she felt Thatcher’s cock twitch ever so slightly in her mouth. He was close. She smirked and quickened the pace of her head.

Thatcher only responded with more moans and groans. He bucked his hips eagerly. “Come on, Grace, come on, take it,” he grunted as he shot his white seed deep down her throat.   
Dokkaebi’s hum quickly switched to a groan as she nearly gagged from the unexpected gift. She pulled her mouth off and turned her head, taking her time drinking the salty liquid. She coughed softly. “Fu—fuck… that was good,” she said. She wiped her lips. “That was something I didn’t know I needed.”

Thatcher let out a heavy breath and cleaned himself up. He nodded in agreement and sighed, running his hands through his hair. “Harry knows what he’s doing, even if the idea sounds insane.”  
Dokkaebi only nodded at the statement and stood up straight. She sighed and fixed her hair. “This can’t happen again…” she told him, “Jackal, he… I, I do want to start something with him.”

Thatcher nodded and rubbed her shoulder. “Then, try it. Jackal thinks of you more than just some sex buddy,” he told her. “Ever notice he follows you during training? He wants you to be safe, even in those training sessions.”   
A small smile formed on Dokkaebi’s lips. She appreciated his words. She looked up at Thatcher, “uh, thanks. I’ll talk to him about it when he comes back.”

  
  


When the two left Harry’s office, the two had been locked in a conversation and Harry easily noticed the changed atmosphere around the two. Harry let out a smile.

Another problem within Team Rainbow solved.


End file.
